Thomas/Star Wars (Sodor Wars) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Luke Skywalker - (Thomas and Luke Skywalker are both the main heroes) *Emily as Princess Leia Organa - (Emily and Princess Leia Organa are both beautiful) *Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi - (Edward and Obi-Wan Kenobi are both old, wise, and kind) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as C-3PO - (Casey Jr. and C-3PO are both wise and clever) *Percy as R2-D2 - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 are) *James as Han Solo - (James and Han Solo are both vain) *Gordon as Chewbacca - (Gordon and Chewbacca are both big and strong) *Oliver as Lando Calrissian - (Lando Calrissian's voice suits Oliver) *Troublesome Trucks as the Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Jawas, and Tusken Raiders *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darth Vader - (Cerberus and Darth Vader are both big, strong, evil, mean, and father figures to Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious - (Diesel 10 and Darth Sidious are both big, strong, evil, and mean) *BoCo as Qui-Gon Jinn - (BoCo and Qui-Gon Jinn are both wise and kind) *Donald as Kit Fisto *Douglas as Anakin Skywalker - (Anakin Skywalker's voice suits Douglas) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Queen Padme Amidala - (Tillie and Queen Padme Amidala are both beautiful) *Henry as Mace Windu - (Henry and Mace Windu are both wise, kind-hearted, and helpful) *Molly as Shmi Skywalker Lars - (Molly and Shmi Skywalker Lars are both wise and kind) *Toby as Yoda - (Toby and Yoda are both old, wise, and kind) *Bulgy as Boba Fett - (Bulgy and Boba Fett are both evil and named begins with the letter 'B') *Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Darth Maul - (Silver Fish and Darth Maul are both evil) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jango Fett - (I know Tootle is good) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jar Jar Binks - (Johnny and Jar Jar Binks are both named begins with the letter 'J') *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as TC-14 *Flora as Shaak Ti *Duck as Captain Quarsh Panaka - (Captain Quarsh Panaka's voice suits Duck) *Harold as Watto - (Harold and Watto are both fly in the air) *Smudger as Sebulba - (Smudger and Sebulba are both evil and named begins with the letter 'S') *George as General Grievous - (George and General Grievous are both evil and named begins with the letter 'G') *Spencer as Count Dooku - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Daisy as Asajj Ventress - (Daisy and Asajj Ventress are both the main female villains) *Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin - (Diesel and Grand Moff Tarkin are both devious) *Mavis as Mon Mothma - (Mavis and Mon Mothma are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Skarloey as Wicket Wystri Warrick *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Admiral Ackbar *Jason (from Back to the Knodike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Commander Cody *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ki-Adi-Mundi *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wedge Antilles *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Senator Bail Organa *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Saesee Tiin - (Montana and Saesee Tiin are both powerful) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sora Bulq - (Farnsworth and Sora Bulq are both mean) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tarados Gon - (Toots and Tarados Gon are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Luminara Unduli *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Plo Koon *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Coleman Trebor *Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lumas Etima *Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Joclad Danva *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bultar Swan - (Bahia Train and Bultar Swan are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Oppo Rancisis - (Jebediah and Oppo Rancisis are both old) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Raymus Antilles *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Aayla Secura - (Tracy and Aayla Secura are both wear blue) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Stass Allie - (Sally Seaplane and Stass Allie are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Gordon Highlander (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas' father) as Owen Lars *Caley Skyketchum (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas' mother) as Beru Whitesun Lars *Jones Goods (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas' brother) as Cliegg Lars *Glen Douglas (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas' evil cousin) as Admiral Firmus Piett - (Thomas and Luke Skywalker are both angry with Glen Douglas and Admiral Firmus Piett, because they're both evil and mean to Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *The Chinese Dragon as Wampa - (The Chinese Dragon and Wampa are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as the Ewoks *Rocky as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum *Murdoch as Rugor Nass - (Rugor Nass' voice suits Murdoch) *Bill and Ben as Fodesinbeed Annodue *Elizabeth as Zam Wesell *Belle as Dormé: The handmaiden to Senator Padmé Amidala *Splatter as Nute Gunary *Dodge as Rune Haako *Arry as Wat Tombar *Bert as San Hill *Arthur as Agen Kolar - (Arthur and Agen Kolar are both named begins with the letter 'A') *Cecil (from Sodor Dark Times) as Pablo-Jill *Eddie (from TTMA) as Eeth Koth - (Eddie and Eeth Koth are both named begins with the letter 'E') *Tavish (from BRWS) as Roth-Del Masona *Old Stuck Up (from RWS) as Lott Dod *Spamcan (from RWS) as Poggle the Lesser - (Spamcan and Poggle the Lesser are both mean and evil) *Old Slow Coach as Barriss Offee *Hector as Jabba the Hutt *Flynn as Sio Bibble *Hank as Roan Shryne *Cranky as Mas Amedda *Rosie as Ahsoka Tano *Lady as Shadday Potkin *S.C.Ruffey as Young Boba Fett *D261 as Tiaan Jerjerrod - (D261 and Tiaan Jerjerrod are both evil) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Garindan the Imperial Spy Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Luke Skywalker Emily.jpg|Emily as Princess Leia Organa EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as C-3PO ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as R2-D2 Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Han Solo WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Chewbacca Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Lando Calrissian More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as the Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Jawas, and Tusken Raiders Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Darth Vader KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Qui-Gon Jinn TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Kit Fisto DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Anakin Skywalker Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Queen Padme Amidala 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Mace Windu Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Shmi Skywalker Lars HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Yoda Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Boba Fett Escape62.png|Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Darth Maul Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Jango Fett Johnny.png|Johnny as Jar Jar Binks Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as TC-14 Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Shaak Ti Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Captain Quarsh Panaka PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Watto Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Sebulba GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as General Grievous Spencer.png|Spencer as Count Dooku Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Asajj Ventress TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Mon Mothma Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Wicket Wystri Warrick Doc.png|Doc as Admiral Ackbar Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Commander Cody Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Ki-Adi-Mundi Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Wedge Antilles Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Senator Bail Organa Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Saesee Tiin Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Sora Bulq Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Tarados Gon Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Luminara Unduli Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as Plo Koon Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Coleman Trebor Azul got his whistle back yay d by hubfanlover678-da0198g.jpg|Azul as Lumas Etima Huey the large big green train again d by hubfanlover678-d9tsoia.jpg|Huey as Joclad Danva 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Bulgar Swan Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Oppo Rancisis Pete.jpg|Pete as Raymus Antilles Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Aayla Secura Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Stass Allie Gordon Highlander No. 49.jpg|Gordon Highlander as Owen Lars P1507733342-3.jpg|Caley Skyketchum as Beru Whitesun Lars Highland Railway Jones Goods No. 116..jpg|Jones Goods as Cliegg Lars Mr. Glen Douglas..png|Glen Douglas as Admiral Firmus Piett Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Wampa The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|The Narrow Gauge Engines as the Ewoks Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Rugor Nass TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Fodesinbeed Annodue Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Zam Wesell Belle.png|Belle as Dormé: The handmaiden to Senator Padmé Amidala ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad139.png|Splatter as Nute Gunray ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad140.png|Dodge as Rune Haako IronArryModel.png|Arry as Wat Tombar IronBertModel.png|Bert as San Hill MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Agen Kolar Mr cecil the b12 by froggyman145-dbi5nv2.png|Cecil as Pablo-Jill No526x297-IMX.jpg|Eddie as Eeth Koth Tavish.jpg|Tavish as Roth-Del Masona OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck Up as Lott Dod NoD199Spamcan.png|Spamcan as Poggle the Lesser Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Barriss Offee HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Jabba the Hutt Flynn (Thomas & Friends).png|Flynn as Sio Bibble Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Roan Shryne NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Mas Amedda Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Ahsoka Tano ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Shaddy Potkin Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Young Boba Fett MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Tiaan Jerjerrod TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Garindan the Imperial Spy Category:Daniel Pineda